The Beauty of an Argument
by CamoGirl14
Summary: Arguments result in a lot of things. Bad things mostly and don't the Dumping Ground kid know it. But the new kid, she takes every argument to her advantage. To the hatred of her enemy's. So how how long will the others last, or will she go down first. My first ever fanfic. Please try. Rated T for later on.
1. Lizzie Kingston

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Story of Tracy Beaker or the characters. I only own Lizzie Kingston and Catherine. /strong/p**  
><strong>Hi, this is my first ever fanfic. It's set after Tracy Beaker Returns series 3 but Tracy hasn't left. Some ages and character background may change from what they are on T.V. Enjoy...<strong>

**The Beauty of an Argument**

**Chapter 1- Elizabeth Kingston **

It was a nice day. Just a nice day. Elizabeth, preferably Lizzie, Kingston was basically crawling out of her social worker, Catherine's car.

"But I don't understand…."Lizzie complained. "It's not like I've killed anyone-"she was interrupted by Catherine."You seriously injured that man. He was left unconscious!" Lizzie just sighed, "He provoked me!"

Catherine was extremely annoyed at the 14 year old girl's remarks. "It's not just him though is it?" Catherine began rhetorically, "there was your teacher, your classmate Jake and that helpless old lady!" Her voice had risen. Before Lizzie had a chance to retaliate, a young woman with short black hair walked out of the massive care home."Hello! You must be Elizabeth, I'm Tracy." Tracy said, extending her hand out for Lizzie to shake.

"It's Lizzie and hi." Lizzie replied in a flat tone, shaking Tracy's aforementioned hand. Catherine just glared at the girl.

"Shall we go in now?" she asked, clearly fed up. Tracy, smiling strongly said "Yeah, okay. Where are your bags?"

Lizzie gestured to the bin bags and suitcase surrounding her. "Oh!" Tracy muttered quietly under her breath. She grabbed the bags and led them inside. 'This is my new home. New life.' Lizzie thought, 'Oh geez'.

** * ** The care home was gigantic, mansion like gigantic. She was greeted by to other care workers. A big lady in brightly coloured clothes and an oldish, but not to oldish, looking man who was bald. "Catherine, hello." The man said smiling. "Elizabeth?"He said looking down at her.

She wasn't small but she wasn't tall either. "Lizzie." She corrected him smiling. 'What the hell' she thought.

" Hello Lizzie, I'm Mike and this is Gina." Mike said gesturing to the woman beside her. Gina smiled at her. " I see you have already met Tracy, our trainee care worker. I'm the head care worker, by the way, and Gina is my second in command." The two ladies nodded." Catherine, why don't you wait in the office whilst I introduce Lizzie here, to the other kids at Elm Tree House?"

Catherine nodded, a wave of relief crossing her face. Lizzie was a difficult kid. "I'll take your bags up." Tracy explained, reverting the attention back to Lizzie. " Your not sharing with anyone at the moment, so you will have your own room."

"Yay!" Lizzie said sarcastically. "So….. Other kids ay?"

**My first chapter of my first fan fiction. How did it go? I'ts quite short but the chapter will be longer. Just consider this as a sort of prologue-type chapter. Please review. :)**


	2. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Story of Tracy Beaker or any of its characters. I only own Lizzie Kingston and Catherine.**

**Okay, so thanks for your reviews ****C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7** **and Linnegb. This chapter will give you a more physical description of Lizzie and a little look into her background. Oh, and in this story they stay until they are eighteen. It wouldn't make sense otherwise.**

**The Beauty of an Argument **

**Chapter 2- First Impressions. **

_"__I'll take your bags up." Tracy explained, reverting the attention back to Lizzie. " Your not sharing with anyone at the moment, so you will have your own room."_

_"__Yay!" Lizzie said sarcastically. "So….. Other kids ay?"_

"Yes." Mike said, "Here at Elm Tree House we have 5 girls and 6 boys, that's not including you that is."

'Oh shit' Lizzie thought. 'This is going to be worse than Juvie' Lizzie had been there 4 times already.

"Now Lizzie," Mike dragged her from her memories. "They're in there." Mike pointed to a door where muffled laughs and other random noises were coming from.

"What all of them?" Lizzie asked. " And nobody's on a murder rampage?"

Mike simply chuckled, not understanding that Lizzie was serious. He nodded and left her there outside the door.

'Here goes everything' She pushed open the door.

A whole variety of kids were scatted high and low around the room. All eyes fell on her. Lizzie inhaled deeply and quietly- which is actually quite hard to do. She gazed around the room, every kid had a style, a personal style. A girl in pink (a lot of pink) came charging at her.

"Are you the new girl? I'm Carmen! I love your hair! Is it natural? Hello!" Carmen hadn't even taken a breath.

"Err.. Hello?" Lizzie wasn't following. "I'm Lizzie. And… err.. yeah, this is my natural hair." She stared at her long ginger hair flowing down her sides.

"Carmen!" another girl shouted, "Give the girl some space! Your so annoying!"

"What and your not Tee?" Carmen shouted back at the small blonde girl, obviously called Tee.

Tee was going to answer back, but a boy with an Afro put his hand over her mouth, "Shut up!" he yelled and both girls sighed. "Hi Lizzie, I'm Tyler. It's not always like this."

Lizzie brightened up.

"It's usually worse," a small blonde boy with a giraffe said. Lizzie dulled down.

"And you are?" She asked the cute little boy.

"I'm Harry and this is Jeff." He made his giraffe wave. He reminded her of her little sister Rebecca.

Tracy had joined Mike, Gina and Catherine in the office.

"One thing I've learnt," Catherine started. "Never disturb her when she is in a mood or when she is I her own little world. It never ends well."

"Okay, so I understand that her sister was kidnapped, yes?" Mike double-checked.

"Yes, eight years ago her sister, Rebecca Amanda Charlotte Kingston was kidnapped during a holiday in Italy. Two years later her Father insisted they move to America. He and her brother Luke set up a business there in engineering, mechanics and that sort of stuff." Catherine looked sympathetic, but still she carried on. "Lizzie was a troublesome child and was arrested four times and sent to a Juvenile Institution. Her father sent her back to England two months ago and refuses to say she is his child. That is why she is here."

"What about her mother?" Tracy asked, trying to get her head around everything she had just been told,

"Her mother." Catherine paused, "Died two days after Rebecca was born."

"The poor child man, no wonder she's a troublesome one." Gina, who had been silent until now, said. " We have to make her fit in."

"Agreed." The others agreed.

Back, to Lizzie who had met everyone, was approached by Gus. Tee had told her to go along with it. Whatever that meant.

"Name." Gus said in a dull tone.

"I'm sorry?" she replied, a little to politely than she was going for. Lizzie didn't get the whole 20 questions thing he had going on.

"What's your name?" He asked, as if it was obvious.

"Lizzie," that was all she needed to tell him.

"FULL name." or not. Lizzie sighed.

"Fine, Elizabeth Ramona Amanda Kingston. Happy?"

"Age" Gus' tone hadn't changed.

"What, more questions?" Gus simply nodded. Everyone else, bar moody Elektra was watching her, to hear her answers.

"Age." He repeated, growing slightly impatient with her incapability to answer his questions.

"Fourteen years of age." She now understood what Tee meant.

"Birthday." They weren't questions, they were orders.

"October 13th."

"Height." What a weird kid.

"Um… I don't now. Five ft five, I think."

"Average." He kept his eyes glued to his notebook.

"Hey!"

"And finally." Lizzie filled with relief. "Why are you in care?"

That last one was a question.

"GUS!" everyone shouted. Gus just left. Tee and Tyler, who were always stood near each other came up to her.

"What's up with major buzz kill. He just walked off?" Lizzie asked.

"Nobody knows," Tyler explained. He looked her T-shirt, " You like The Rolling Stones?"

Lizzie had virtually forgot what she was wearing. She glanced at her Rolling Stones top, dark blue skinny jeans and bright red converse. Few, she looked normal.

"Yeah," she answered. " They are awesome."

"Me and Tyler are thirteen. Carmen's fourteen too.." Tee told Lizzie.

"DINNER!" Gina screamed from the kitchen/dining room. Lizzie jumped. Tyler dashed out of the room. Lizzie was about to say something but found her self being dragged out of the room by Tee, who was running at top speed.

'I wonder what they eat?' Lizzie thought. 'And why they are running…'

**Second chapter done and dusted. How did it go? They will get better I promise, I just didn't know how to introduce her. Please review ****J**


	3. Dinner Disaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Story of Tracy Beaker or any of its characters. I only own Lizzie Kingston and Catherine.**

**Thank you for your reviews ****C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7** **and Linneagb.**

**If I tell you this now, then it might be easier to have an overall picture of the story:**

**Harry Jones 10**

**Rebecca Kingston 10**

**Jody Jackson 12**

**Tee Taylor 13**

**Tyler****Lewis 13**

**Lizzie Kingston 14**

**Carmen Howle 14**

**Johnny Taylor 15**

**Rick****Barber 16**

**Elektra Perkins 16**

**Frank Matthews 17 **

**Faith Davies 17**

**It's about quarter past ten at night and i have been writing this since seven but i did it. Might be flakey. Please tell me if it is.**

**The Beauty of an Argument**

**Chapter 3- Dinner Disaster **

_Lizzie was about to say something but found her self being dragged out of the room by Tee, who was running at top speed._

_'__I wonder what they eat?' Lizzie thought. 'And why they are running…'_

Lizzie thudded into a chair, like she had been thrown, and she kind of had. Tee was a strong girl ; she sat on Lizzie's left. Johnny, sat down on her right, opposite an empty seat. Elektra was walking towards it, but Carmen dived onto it, and smiled directly at Johnny. Only at Johnny. Elektra glared. Lizzie noticed, a small smiled creeping on her face. Subtle romance.

"What you looking at newbie?" Elektra hissed.

"Nothing, really." Lizzie stifled a giggle, attracting the attention of the others. "So…when you going to give me the vinegar?" She glanced at the blue plastic cup on the side.

"What vinegar?" Elektra innocently smiled. Everyone was transfixed on the conversation.

"Sorry, sweet, food coloured vinegar. When are you going to make me drink it?" She had smelt it on her way in. A newcomer prank. She could tell you exactly what was in it. Her dad always said she had a knack for seeing the little things first.

"How did you…..but you were…and it's….and your…..Elektra! This is your fault!" Carmen stuttered and screeched.

"What! It was Ricks idea!" Elektra yelled back.

"I didn't do it!" Rick joined in.

"Yes you did!"

"Jody mixed it!"

"Only because Frank told me to!" Jody, defiantly didn't want to get into trouble.

"That is not fair!" Almost everyone had been blamed for something.

"Johnny said we should prank the new kid!" Elektra added, spreading the blame.

"He didn't do anything!" Carmen retaliated for Johnny.

"Ooohh, check it out. Carmen's got a crush! Carmen's got a crush!" Elektra sang.

"No she hasn't!" Johnny had now stood up, yelling at people. Harry looked slightly shaken, so Tee knelt beside him. Tyler was just eating his dinner, like WW3 wasn't happening in the slightest. And Lizzie just slouched back and watched. Watched them all.

Mike, Gina and Tracy had left a minute before, since they couldn't get a grasp on any of the kids.

Just at that moment, Elektra poured juice, more like chucked juice, onto Carmen. "Aaaahhhh!" She screamed. "My new designer top!"

The juice had splashed onto Faith, who was trying to shut Carmen up, at the time. Faith lobbed the salad in Elektra's direction, but missed and coated Rick in various vegetables and tomato.

"Food FIGHT!" Johnny bawled. Food was being pelted in many directions. Gus charged out of the room, then popped back and stood in the doorway taking notes. Harry ducked under the table and luckily, Jeff was fine. Priorities over- Tyler was eating, or at least until Tee yanked away his plate and slid the contents on Jody's head.

"Tyler's." she pointed at Tyler who was now the target for many a food.

"Hey!" He yelled but Jody started chucking chunks of crushed food at him. Tee started to giggle but Tyler poured a drink over her.

Lizzie had had enough. She stuck to fingers in her mouth and blew. The whistle was loud and everybody immediately froze and stared at her.

"If it means that much to you," she began, standing on her chair. "I will drink the bloody vinegar-drink-type-thing. Alright!" Walking straight across the table, Lizzie picked up the blue, plastic cup and necked the contents. She gagged a little but that was nothing compared to the disgusted faces turning away from her.

"I can't believe you actually drank it. I mean ALL of it!" Tee sounded impressed.

"Yeah, yeah," Tyler said turning to Tee. "The important thing is that you owe me a half eaten Jacket potato."

The whole group cracked up laughing, even Harry, who had slid out of the opposite end of the table.

"What's so funny?" Tyler asked.

"I think you'll find, it's in your hair Tyler." Faith notified him. Tyler pouted, Tee smiled.

Mike walked in, Gina and Tracy following. They weren't smiling.

"What on Earth happened in here?" Mike was dead serious.

"You were just arguing." Tracy added.

"Gus, what 'appened man?" Gina asked Gus, knowing she would get answers. "In short."

"Well…" Gus cleared his throat. " Carmen started the argument off, then after a while, Elektra tipped juice all over her splashed Faith. Johnny than shouted food fight. Harry crawled under the table. Lizzie got annoyed and whistle loudly to get everyone's attention. She drank the vinegar drink." He had not looked up until the end.

Tracy thanked him.

"You lot," Mike gestured to everyone. "Get this lot cleaned up and then clean yourselves up. If your hungry, not my fault." Tyler was about to protest but Rick covered up his mouth. The adults left, Gus and Harry tailing them.

"We really made this much mess?" Frank asked, observing the room. The rest copied, scanning the room with their eyeballs..

"Sweet craplings, that's bad." Lizzie said.

"Sweet craplings?" Tee wondered.

"Eh," was all Lizzie had to say.

"I'll go get some cleaning things." Johnny announced.

" I'll help." Elektra offered, earning her several confused glares.

"No, it's alright. I'll do it Elektra." Carmen just wanted to go with Johnny.

"I can do it Carmen."

"No Elektra. You start with the walls."

"No, you."

"No, you do it."

"But i don't wan-..."

"Just get the damn cleaning stuff!" Tyler yelled, searching for edible, not thrown food. He was unfortunate. There was food on the walls, the floor, the table (messy of course), on the door, on everyone and even on the fridge. How they managed that was beyond even Lizzie's farfetched curiosity.

Lizzie watched as Johnny went to get the cleaning supplies alone and how slight disappointment peeled it's way onto Elektra and Carmen's faces. She had learnt quite a lot by just watching them fight. It was like they were opening up. She had an idea, but she had to set a few 'things' up first.

**Chapter three. Yeah baby! I just had a random idea of a food fight and was like: I TOTALLY HAVE TO PUT THAT IN! Slight Jonektra in their, mini Jarmen and subtle Teeler. Tell me how it went. So… Review. Please! :)**


	4. Starting Point

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Story of Tracy Beaker or any of its characters. I only own Lizzie Kingston and Catherine. Or the game Sonic The Hedgehog.**

**Thank you for your review ****C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7, Gus is 15 and sorry, my spelling is terrible, and so is my grammar.**

**And for your review Linneagb.**

**The first 3 chapters were like Lizzie's first day, but the other chapters won't drag on like that. Sorry for a bit of a wait for this chapter, me and my mates had a Doctor Who marathon, or at least started one. Go on…READ IT!** **:)**

**The Beauty of an Argument**

**Chapter 4- Starting Point**

_She had learnt quite a lot by just watching them fight. It was like they were opening up. She had an idea, but she had to set a few 'things' up first_.

It was the next day, and Lizzie rolled over fully awake in bed. It was 6:30am and a Saturday. Lizzie was a morning person. A very early morning person. She decided to start phase one. She had only been there half a day, two thirds at a most. The perfect alibi, because who would suspect the girl who hardly knows them? Exactly.

"Who first?" Lizzie said quietly to herself. Messing with heads needs careful thought.

"Carmen…Oh great, taking to yourself again Liz. You really are a loner…And crazy." Lizzie didn't like talking to herself. It was a bad habit.

She crept into Carmen's room, only in her pajamas and had a look round. She prayed Carmen wasn't a light sleeper because Lizzie wasn't exactly light on her feet.

"I-I I. No, don't do that." Carmen was talking in her sleep. BINGO!

Lizzie checked her pajama short pocket. Reluctantly she had put her phone in. She started to video Carmen.

"But I like, like you. Your sweet. Don't do this to me…. Johnny please!"

"I knew it!" Lizzie whisper-shouted. "They wouldn't look good together though."

Carmen started to wake up. Lizzie wasn't quiet enough and she bolted for the door, darted down the corridors, swung into her room and dropped onto her bed.

She replayed the video on low volume. She just needed to get Johnny on video, and edit it. She'd then have an accomplice.

Breakfast was almost completely silent. The adults only glared at the children (and teenagers), and only spoke to them about the food. They weren't even full sentences: "Toast?" "Hi." "Washing up."

Lizzie just sat there awkwardly, rearranging her plan, for future reasons. And because she was bored.

Lizzie went up to her room after breakfast. She had a lot of conspiring to achieve.

Back, with the other kids,

"There is something odd about the new girl." Carmen stated. "She hardly ever talks and she gets really frustrated by little things."

"That's because your really annoying." Jody commented, "She's just trying to avoid you."

"Jody!" Carmen was easily offended.

"Ooh… Shots fired!" Tyler loved a good fight. It looked like one was going to start.

"I agree with Jody, she isn't weird, you just, are like, not, well, erm, because you, little help here?" Johnny stumbled over his words.

"An irritating little bitch." Elektra gladly helped.

"You guys, back to the subject. Subject being new girl!" Faith shouted, she liked being in control. She consulted Gus, "Gus, what do we know already about Lizzie?"

"Lizzie's full name is Elizabeth Ramona Amanda Kingston, she is 14 and she was born on October 13th, I think that was a Friday. She likes to watch things and she can get annoyed after a while. She likes music, a lot, like Elektra and she notices little things, for example- the vinegar. She is 5 ft 5."Gus read clearly off of his notebook.

"That's a lot," Harry said. "She has only been here a day, remember."

"Voice of reason." Tee complimented Harry.

"He has a point." Jody agreed.

"Thank-you. Now, I need to talk to Mike about getting Sonic The Hedgehog, for the play station." And with that, Harry left the room.

"He's a wise 10 year old." Frank also complimented Harry.

"So new girl?" Elektra asked.

"Give it some time, Mandy." Johnny, in a fit of laughter bolted out of the room to avoid being pummeled by Elektra.

"Johnny Taylor!" Elektra screamed, chasing after him.

Johnny skidded into the kitchen, Elektra hot on his heels. He stopped when he saw Gina deciding what to make to buy at the supermarket, (she was scouring the cupboards).

Elektra stumbled forward, and unable to stop, landed on top of Johnny.

"Owww…." Johnny had fallen hard, plus Elektra was on top of him. "Get off me!"

Elektra did so, with Faiths help and Rick helped Johnny up.

"What were you doin'?" Gina asked. "Are you alright, Johnny man?"

"Yes." Johnny answered and he walked out of the kitchen, and went to his room. He totally ignored Gina's first question. So did the others as they left for the living room.

Gina just sighed. "Right so, green peppers…."

In the office:

"Mike?" Harry asked, sweet as ever.

"Yes Harry, what do you need?" inquired.

"Mike, have you ever heard of the psychological process to develop the brain cells of a child?"

"No, I haven't. Since when did you talk like that?"

"That is irrelevant. More importantly, my brain is not stimulated enough, due to my lack of support."

"Harry, you know my door is always open."

"This is not a time for metaphors." Harry interrupted sternly.

"Harry, what is the matter?" Mike looked concerned.

"I need the new sonic game, please!" Harry stared at Mike with puppy eyes.

"If I buy it, will you stop talking like you swallowed a thesaurus?"

Harry nodded.

"Fine, then. Now was there anything else?" Mike checked.

"Nope."Harry simply answered, skipping out of the room.

"You were right Jeff. Big words do get you what you want." Harry whispered to Jeff.

Lizzie was on her laptop, in her room. It wasn't very homely, she would have to paint it and put up her posters. On her laptop, she was fool proofing it. And she was downloading that morning's footage. Lizzie's mate Oscar, back in America had showed her how to hack into basic networks and CCTV. It was all she could really do. That and update her many social media sites. She was about to log off, when a message popped up:

_Hey Liz, I need you back here girl._

_Why did you leave? You haven't answered me for two months._

_Dad is caught up a hell of a load off drama thanks to you._

_I can't cope. You should be back here. Working._

_I will find you Liz. Never underestimate a Kingston._

_Yours truly….. x_

**Oooo… Check that out. A THREAT! But they put a kiss on the end, isn't that sweet. I really love Harry. How did it go? PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	5. Sugar Rush

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Story of Tracy Beaker or any of its characters. I only own Lizzie Kingston and Catherine.**

**Thank you for your reviews: Linneagb,KissyMissySTAR , Guest and other Guest.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I haven't had any ideas to use; good ones anyway. I will try to update regularly.****It's not exactly a creative or good one, but it is a chapter. Please review and if you ever get an idea to maybe put in this story message me or put it in a review. I would really appreciate it. Thanks :)**** Now….READ!...**

**The Beauty of an Argument**

**Sugar Rush**

_Hey Liz, I need you back here girl._

_Why did you leave? You haven't answered me for two months._

_Dad is caught up a hell of a load off drama thanks to you._

_I can't cope. You should be back here. Working._

_I will find you Liz. Never underestimate a Kingston._

_Yours truly….. x_

* * *

><p>The email kept inserting itself into her thoughts. Lizzie didn't get any sleep that night.<p>

* * *

><p>Two days had passed and the email was still haunting her. She shook it off though because today she was meeting Lily. The infamous Lily. The gorgeous, the amazing and the talented Lily. That was what Carmen said anyway. All the time. Lily had been camping with her dad somewhere. Way to spend the half term!<p>

Lizzie straightened her Led Zeppelin top and crept downstairs. She didn't want to be ambushed by Carmen- who may have overdosed on sugar cereal. It was not a pretty sight.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang at 11:44 and Carmen bolted out of the living room.<p>

"Lily's early" Gus stated.

"By how much?" Tyler questioned.

"43 seconds" Gus answered, checking his watch. Lizzie smirked at this.

"Lily!" Carmen's high pitched squeal could be heard throughout the house. In the living room (where the majority of kids were gathered by Carmen) Lizzie winced.

In seconds, Carmen and Lily were in the sitting room doorway. Carmen was clinging onto Lily's arm.

"Hey guys!" Lily waved.

"Hi Lily!" Tee said sweetly. Lily wriggled out of Carmen's grasp and gave Tee a hug.

Elektra then stormed into the room grabbed the remote and collapsed n the sofa next to Johnny.

"Hello Elektra," Lily politely said- now being re-embraced by Carmen.

"Sup." Elektra replied flatly, changing the channel.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Johnny complained. Him and Elektra started arguing. Everyone had got back to what they were doing, ignoring the two fighting teenagers.

Lizzie re-adjusted herself on the sofa arm. It wasn't as comfortable as it looked.

"Hi!"Lily said, approaching the younger girl.

"Hi," Lizzie replied weakly. "I'm Lizzie"

"Lily," Lily obviously said, extending her hand. She withdrew it when Lizzie ignored her. "How old are you?"

"Oh no, you're not another Gus are you?"

"Nope" Lily said with a small giggle. "Just curious. I'm 15."

"I'm fourteen." Lizzie mustered an inch of enthusiasm.

"Do you like it here?"

"I've been worse places." Lizzie shuddered at the thought.

"LUUNCHH!" Gina cried from the kitchen. Lizzie watched as Carmen yanked Lily out of the room. Lizzie was the last one in there, and dragged herself towards the food. She wanted to get something to eat before it was all gone.

* * *

><p>After a typically 'loud' lunch, Lizzie retired to her room. She'd just posted the most hilarious thing on Tumblr- at least she thought it was- when someone knocked on her door.<p>

"Come in." It was Tee.

"Us girls are having like a mini makeover thing. Do you want to come?" Tee asked

"Us girls?" Lizzie questioned

"Me, Carmen, Lily and…you?"

"Girly nights aren't really my thing Tee."

"Please!" Tee begged. "If you're there they wont ask me stuff."

"Like?" Lizzie was intrigued.

"Boys." Tee's short answer made Lizzie smile.

"Fine!" Lizzie sighed, it was going to be a long night. She closed her laptop and followed Tee out of her room. It was something to do at least. I mean, maybe she might avoid the glitter and gloss and frills and ridiculous hairstyles. Just maybe.

* * *

><p>Lizzie had been covered in layers of make-up, galleons of glitter and pink. And it was tacky pink.<p>

"Lizzie?" Lily asked.

"Yeah?" Lizzie wearily replied, applying foundation on Tee's face.

"Where are you from?"

"Well I was born in Yorkshire, I lived in London for two years, then Manchester for another one. Then back to Yorkshire and when I was eight, I moved to America."

"Wow." Tee said. "Why did you move back?"

"My dad sent me here because I was 'bad'. I don't really like talking about it. Memories and that sorta stuff."

"Why?" Carmen drilled. "What about the rest of your family?"

Lizzie took a deep breath and carried on with Tee's eye shadow.

"That's enough now Carmen." Lily said, picking out Tee's outfit. Carmen changed the subject. She changed it to fashion. 'Trendy' fashion.

'Bloody hell!' Lizzie thought. 'Get me out of here!'

That was basically her night: Make-up, fashion, boys and restraining herself from punching them. Punching them hard.

**Okay, not really a long chapter. I thought I just might try to update something because, like I said, I haven't updated in a while. Please review and if you do have any ideas... I'm open. Thanks :)**


	6. Breakfast Bedlam

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Story of Tracy Beaker or any of its characters. I only own Lizzie Kingston and Catherine.**

**Thanks for your review Linneagb and the idea. I could get a good few chapters out of it.**

**I am still open to ideas if you have any. And don't forget to review! :)**

**The Beauty of an Argument**

**Chapter Six- Breakfast Bedlam**

_That was basically her night: Make-up, fashion, boys and restraining herself from punching them. Punching them hard._

* * *

><p>Lizzie got up early the next morning. 4am early. It was quite cold, so se threw her jacket on. It was leather so it was cold as well. But, she shook it off; she needed some more 'stuff' if she was really going to get them.<p>

She shoved her phone in her pocket and crept out of her dull room. She was just about to be at Johnny's door when she heard a voice.

"Lizzie?" They whispered.

She turned round, "Faith?" she asked squinting.

"What are you doing?" Faith queried.

Lizzie had to think on her feet. "Err, I need the loo."

Faith looked only partially convinced. "Why are you going that way then?"

"I got lost." Faith raised an eyebrow.

"Hey!" Lizzie said throwing her arms up in surrender. "It's a big place, I'm new and it's dark."

"Well that's the bathroom." Faith pointed to the door behind Lizzie. "And you have been here nearly a week."

"Thanks." Lizzie mustered a smile and walked into the bathroom.

'Might as well go while I am in here." She thought.

After Lizzie had done her 'business'-to be polite-she walked back to her room. She didn't bother to be careful or quiet. When she got there, she flicked the light on, temporarily blinding her (as it does), and collapsed onto her bed. She stared up at the grey flakey ceiling.

'Oh well, there is always tomorrow.' She mentally told herself.

* * *

><p>"Where's all the milk gone?" "Jody, be careful with the milk!"<p>

"Tyler the toast is burning!" "Who has the Cheerios?" "It wasn't me!"

Those, and various other complaints, questions and orders joined the kitchen for breakfast. Lizzie just sat down, nibbling her burnt toast, thanks to Tyler.

"Lizzie, you need to come shopping for a school uniform with me." Tracy commanded

"Whatever." Lizzie shrugged it off. Tracy was about to walk off when Lizzie called her back.

"Can we go now? We can get it over with and it is really hectic here."

"Sure, I'll get my stuff. Do you want someone to come with you? For company and stuff?"

"I don't know. I'll ask." Tracy then walked off.

Lizzie looked around for 'eligible' company. Tee was sat a few seats away from Lizzie.

"Tee." She called. Tee looked up from her coco pops, swamped in chocolaty milk.

"Yeah?"

"Will you come shopping for a school uniform with me? It would be awkward with just Tracy" Lizzie asked.

"Okay, it will be fun." She replied. Just then Carmen came rushing over.

"DID SOMEBODY SAY SHOPPING?!" She screeched. Lizzie and Tee both face palmed. Double face palm means disaster. MEGA DISASTER.

"Nobody mentioned shopping-not in the slightest-are you okay? You must be hearing thing because-.."

"Tee, your over doing it!" Lizzie whisper-shouted.

"Not going to tell me then?" Carmen snapped. "Fine! TRACY!"

Before the others could say anything, Carmen had stormed off in search of Tracy. She was almost definitely coming on the shopping trip now. Lizzie slumped down in her chair and loudly slurped her orange juice. All eyes on her.

"Great!" Lizzie sarcastically broadcast.

"I'm sorry Lizzie." Tee apologized.

"No need, not your fault." Lizzie explained standing up. " Might as well get ready for the shopping trip of hell." Lizzie walked off.

"Huh." Tyler chuffed. "that rhymed."

"No it didn't." Johnny intervened.

"It kinda did though. A little." Harry backed Tyler up. Everyone else then followed Lizzie out.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Gus bawled "Breakfast doesn't finish for another nine and a half minutes!"

**Not exactly a long chapter- okay it is really short but the next one is going to be the shopping trip. Spoilers! There is going to be a fight! But between who? Please review ****:)**


End file.
